


Le Concert

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Flirts, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Richie a réussi à traîner Eddie à un concert de The Cure.C'est la première fois qu'Eddie va à un concert et il ne se sent définitivement pas à sa place. Mais puisque c'est un moyen de passer du temps avec Richie, il va faire avec, quitte à perdre 3% d'audition dans le processus.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Le Concert

La foule mettait Eddie mal à l'aise. Il était toujours plus petit d'une tête que Richie et que la plupart des gens présents, aussi avai—il peur de se perdre. Il attrapa le poignet de Richie, qui était couvert d'un bandeau noir en coton élastique, et se maudit une nouvelle fois d'avoir accepté de venir à ce concert avec lui.  
Cétait sa faute : Richie avait tellement insisté, faisant valoir l'argument qu'ils se voyaient moins depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée et qu'Eddie avait décidé de devenir sérieux dans ses études - évidemment, il n'était pas aussi doué que Richie, il avait besoin de travailler, lui, pour avoir de bonnes notes. Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas dis, de crainte que Richie ne se moque de la petitesse de son cerveau.  
Les moqueries de Richie étaient celles qui faisaient toujours le plus mal quand elles touchaient pile dans les vérités qu'Eddie cherchait à cacher. Richie était doté d'un talent certain pour lui arracher ses illusions et les piétiner avec l'obstination d'un gamin de 5 ans, un talent qu'il avait peaufiné durant toutes les années où ils étaient restés amis.  
Eddie ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. Il savait que Richie était sincère dans sa démarche, et c'était sa façon à lui de le pousser en avant. Comme pour ce concert. Jamais il ne serait venu de son propre chef, il était persuadé de ne pas avoir sa place dans ce genre d'atmosphère.  
Devant lui, Richie traçait, comme un grand requin blanc fendant un banc de poissons. Et Eddie ressentait un mélange de fierté et d'excitation d'être celui qui demeurait dans son sillage, accroché à lui comme un rémora.  
La métaphore n'était guère flatteuse pour lui cela dit.  
\- On va se mettre près de la scène, sinon tu ne verras rien, lança Richie en s'arrêtant devant la barrière qui les empêchait de rentrer dans la salle.  
Eddie relâcha sa prise et Richie se tourna enfin vers lui. Eddie croisa les bras sur son t-shirt kaki - le plus sombre qu'il avait pu trouver, afin de ne pas dénoter parmi les fans du groupe :  
\- On va se faire défoncer les tympans si on reste trop près !  
\- Mais Eddie-chéri, c'est bien le but !, le taquina Richie en lui pinçant la joue.  
Eddie détestait encore plus ces nouveaux surnoms que Richie lui donnait; il reflétait une affection ironique avec laquelle Eddie ne savait pas jongler. Il chassa sa main et le fusilla du regard pour faire bonne mesure.  
\- Non ! Tu m'as dis que c'était de la bonne musique !  
Richie leva les yeux au ciel en se redressant. Ses boucles brunes retombèrent en cascade désordonnée sur son front, dissimulant le haut de ses lunettes à la monture épaisse.  
\- C'est The Cure !, s'exclama-t-il avec emphase. C'est le meilleur groupe de la terre ! Évidemment que c'est de la bonne musique !  
Il avait déjà fait écouter quelques morceaux à Eddie sur son walkman, et si Eddie n'avait pas été entièrement convaincu, c'était l'enthousiasme de Richie qui lui avait fait acquiescer lorsque Richie lui avait demandé si ça lui plaisait.  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'hypocrisie. Il avait simplement aimé partager des écouteurs, allongés sur le lit de Richie dans sa chambre, presque collés l'un contre l'autre, plus que la musique en elle-même. Il aimait les moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient, il aimait voir Richie déblatérer de longues minutes sur ce qu'il adorait dans telle ou telle chanson, et ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait pas grand chose à répondre, parce que le voir comme ça suffisait à lui remplir la poitrine d'une chaleur bienvenue qui lui faisait oublier brièvement le moment où il devrait rentrer à la maison, seul avec sa mère, dans ce cocon étroit et moite qu'il méprisait de plus en plus.  
Il voulut demander à Richie s'il y aurait des sièges ou s'ils allaient être debout pendant tout le concert, et aussi combien cela allait durer à son avis ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait un entracte ? Ils avaient une gourde pour deux, est-ce que ce serait suffisant ? - Eddie acceptait de partager avec Richie parce qu'il était très généreux, et Richie avait intérêt à l'en remercier dans les règles - mais les barrières furent retirés par des agents armés de talkies-walkies, et la marée humaine se pressa vers les portes.  
Cette fois, ce fut Richie qui lui prit la main. Un instant, Eddie crut le voir rougir, mais il fut bousculé, bringuebalé, ses pieds butèrent sur des marches qu'il descendit maladroitement, et les doigts entrelacés avec les siens le brûlaient autant que les spots aux lumières violentes qui les éclairaient. Ils descendirent dans la fosse, et il n'y avait pas de siège. Eddie se dit alors qu'il allait mourir s'il devait rester debout pendant plusieurs heures.  
Mourir d'ennui, probablement.  
Toutefois, la main de Richie dans la sienne le distrayait de son envie de râler. Il ne l'avait pas lâché, même s'ils ne bougeaient plus. Richie était fasciné par les gens qui installaient les instrument de musique sur la scène, alors Eddie tira sur son bras pour le faire réagir. Il le regarda avec surprise, puis lui rendit sa main couverte de sueur - Eddie ouvrit sa banane pour s'enduire de gel hydroalcoolique, ignorant sciemment la grimace que lui adressa Richie en le voyant faire.  
\- Heureusement que je t'aime, marmonna Richie avant de reporter son attention sur la scène.  
Eddie déglutit, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il sentit bien ses joues s'enflammer, mais c'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent, et celles de la scène se teintèrent de bleu.  
\- Ils arrivent !, hurla quelqu'un.  
Et la foule poussa un hourra quand le chanteur fit son apparition. Richie cria aussi et Eddie eut envie de prendre à nouveau sa main mais Richie leva les deux en l'air pour applaudir.  
Eddie tourna la tête vers la scène. Et la musique démarra, l'emportant lui aussi dans le flot d'exaltation qui vibrait dans la vaste salle plongée dans le noir, le son de la batterie remplaçant progressivement les battements de son cœur affolé dans ses tempes.  
Il se mit à flotter. Flotter sans plus penser à rien, bercé par la musique.  
Pas plus qu'au bras de Richie venu entourer ses épaules.

A la sortie, Eddie n'avait plus de voix. Il avait l'impression de léviter à quelques centimètres du sol.  
Richie lui tenait fermement la main, sous prétexte de le guider vers l'extérieur et Eddie avait envie de se blottir contre son bras nu pour en profiter encore un peu. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient du bruit alentour, le faisant se sentir peu rassuré.  
Heureusement que Richie était là - mais pas question de le remercier pour ça, après tout c'était sa faute s'il était venu.  
Autour d'eux, il y avait plein de gens : des adultes, des adolescents. Beaucoup de rire et de bonne humeur, une excitation encore palpable qu'Eddie sentait frissonner sous ses habits, et il se demandait si Richie la ressentait aussi, lui qui était fan du groupe.   
Eddie n'avait pas de système de comparaison, c'était le premier concert auquel il assistait. Il ne pouvait pas dire si la performance avait été exceptionnelle. Il avait apprécié le spectacle, mais en grande partie parce que Richie avait l'air heureux et qu'ils pouvaient chanter en chœur certains morceaux sans être jugés.  
Et aussi parce que la main de Richie dans son dos, qui avait parfois glissé contre ses reins, lui avait apporté un sentiment ambigu de confiance et de réconfort. Le rythme de la musique les avait poussé l'un contre l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel, de physique, dans l'émotion qui le possédait depuis le début du concert, et qui le tarabustait au point qu'il voulait plus que jamais l'attention de Richie sur lui.  
Une fois dehors, il lui donna un vigoureux coup de poing dans le bras en dégageant sa main.  
\- Aïeuh !, s'indigna aussitôt Richie en se frottant le coude. Ça va pas ? Ta testostérone te démange ?!  
\- Ta main est toute dégueu !, rétorqua Eddie sans pour autant la nettoyer - c'était bizarre comment il avait pu respirer dans cette salle remplie de gens en transe, et ne pas ressentir une seule fois le besoin de prendre une bouffée à son inhalateur.  
Richie eut un sourire large qu'Eddie interpréta comme un mauvais signe; il se pencha sur lui et s'exclama :  
\- C'est celle avec laquelle je me branle en pensant à ta mère !  
Ni une ni deux, Eddie lui écrasa la figure avec sa main, le repoussant de toute ses forces - trop près, beaucoup trop près, et pour dire des insanités en plus.  
Richie éclata de rire, des hoquets stridents différents de d'habitude, qui montraient simplement qu'il était euphorique. Malgré son irascibilité à l'égard de son ami, Eddie aimait le voir ainsi. Cela lui rappelait que sous la couche de vernis, il y avait un garçon brillant qu'il admirait.  
Richie avait beau faire le clown et n'être qu'un loser mal fringué à grosses lunettes, Eddie le trouvait fascinant à sa façon. Il était intelligent, drôle, percutant. Il avait le sens des réalités, un cynisme acerbe enduit d'un humour vif, pas toujours très subtil, mais rempli de chaleur. Richie était accueillant, le contraire de jugeant. Il était acceptant, et il appréciait Eddie en dépit de ses tics et de ses manies.  
Richie n'avait pas peur du monde, de rien ni personne. Alors oui, pour Eddie, il était une sorte de modèle, quelqu'un à qui il aspirait ressembler un peu, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le chercher quand ils étaient ensemble.  
Il avait besoin de son regard sur lui pour se persuader qu'il pouvait lui aussi briller un petit peu. Si c'était au travers des yeux de Richie au moins, si ce n'était aux yeux de toute le monde, cela lui suffisait amplement.  
Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir...  
\- C'était dément !, s'écria une fille à côté d'eux en essuyant son rimmel qui avait coulé. J'ai trop pleuré à The Same Deep Water As You !!  
\- Hey !, lui lança Richie. Est-ce que je peux avoir un mouchoir ?  
Il tenait ses lunettes salies par les doigts d'Eddie et la fille lui sourit en lui en tendant un. Eddie ronchonna :  
\- C'est ta faute...  
\- Il était bien le concert, hein ?, ajouta Richie à la fille en frottant ses verres. C'est la première fois que je les voyait en vrai, c'est impressionnant !  
\- Moi aussi !  
\- C'est vrai ! Wow, je m'sens moins seul !  
Eddie roula des yeux en croisant les bras. C'était ridicule. Comment Richie pouvait-il penser à jouer les Casanovas alors qu'il était accompagné ? C'était tellement irrespectueux.  
Insensible.  
Il lui fila un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
Richie sursauta et se tourna vers lui :  
\- EDS !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!, rugit Eddie avant de partir en écartant des gens sur son passage, se souciant comme d'une guigne de se cogner contre différentes personnes pleine de potentiels microbes.  
\- Eddie ! Attends !  
Il n'écoutait pas. Si Richie voulait s'amuser à draguer des filles, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça.  
Eddie craignait en son for intérieur que Richie n'ait pas besoin de lui tout court. Mais ça c'était encore une autre histoire.  
\- EDDIE !  
Il fut stoppé par la main de Richie agrippant son t-shirt.  
\- Lâche-moi !, se rebiffa-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi t'es fâché ? On parlait, c'est tout !  
\- Je suis pas fâché !!, hurla Eddie d'une voix suraiguë sans pouvoir se contenir l'hystérie qui montait en lui. Je m'en fiche si tu veux flirter avec cette fille !  
\- Eds, écoute...  
\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !! Maintenant lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !  
Richie le lâcha soudain et Eddie tituba en arrière car il tirait dans l'autre sens, et il bouscula un grand barbu qui lui grogna après.  
Aussitôt, Richie lui prit le bras, la mine sombre :  
\- Okay okay, j'ai compris, on rentre. Viens !  
Eddie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il obéit, toute velléités de se battre ayant disparu. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait ressentit et en plus il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché aussi la soirée pour Richie. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, mais au bout d'une centaine de mètres, quand ils se furent éloignés de la foule, il se mit à sangloter doucement.  
Richie s'arrêta au bord du trottoir et Eddie s'y assit pour se cacher le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, ni pourquoi ça l'avait tant frustré de voir Richie parler du concert avec une fille plutôt qu'avec lui.  
C'était comme s'il avait trahi une sorte de pacte qu'ils auraient fait, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien eu de tel entre eux. Eddie était juste susceptible, c'était juste son sale caractère qui se manifestait une fois de plus, sa sale possessivité qui n'avait rien à faire là, et ce besoin presque obscène de toujours avoir Richie auprès de lui.  
Il avait été tellement content de passer ce moment ensemble.   
Richie s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos.  
\- Hey...pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?  
\- Ta faute, idiot !, grinça Eddie entre deux hoquets.  
Richie soupira :  
\- Ouais ouais, toujours ma faute. Allez, fais pas la tête.   
Eddie se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler : ça le submergeait comme une vague et il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter.  
Alors Richie le prit dans ses bras et le berça lentement, en faisant "shhhh" entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.   
Eddie n'était pas sûr, mais il crut sentir Richie lui embrasser les cheveux. Toutefois il s'agissait peut-être de son imagination.  
\- Ça va mieux ?, demanda Richie lorsqu'Eddie redressa la tête.  
\- Un peu, renifla ce dernier.  
\- Tiens, fit Richie en lui tendant gentiment un mouchoir.  
Eddie vit en le prenant qu'il y avait un numéro de téléphone au stylo bille dessus. Il le roula en boule, le jeta sur la route de toute ses forces en criant de rage et tira les cheveux de son ami en se relevant pour faire bonne mesure.  
\- Quelle brutasse !, se plaignit Richie en se massant le crâne.  
\- Plus jamais je t'accompagne à un concert !, rétorqua Eddie.  
Richie enlaça sa taille par-derrière, chuchotant à son oreille :  
\- C'était génial pourtant ! Ne dis pas le contraire, je t'ai vu sourire !  
\- C'est pas vrai !  
\- Si c'est vrai ! Et même qu'on a chanté Lullaby ensemble !  
\- Je te hais, marmonna Eddie, les oreilles écarlates.  
\- T'es trop mignon Eds, je t'adore ! _Ich liebe dich, mein Freund_ !, dit Richie en essayant d'imiter un accent qui ressemblait vaguement à une caricature de russe.  
\- Ça veut dire Je t'aime, idiot !, fit Eddie en se tortillant, autant embarrassé par ses propres réactions que par l'absence de talent de Richie à faire des voix.  
Richie esquissa un sourire énigmatique, sans rien répondre, et se détacha de lui pour monter sur son scooter qui était garé là.  
\- Tu viens ? On a de la route à faire.  
Il lui lança son casque. Eddie ouvrit sa banane pour en sortir une lingette nettoyante. Richie jeta les yeux au ciel en gloussant.  
\- Très bien, la prochaine fois on ira à l'opéra. Mais si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, tu te goures, mister Spaghetti !  
\- J'veux pas aller à l'opéra, gronda Eddie en s'asseyant derrière Richie, les bras noués autour de sa taille.  
Pendant que Richie allumait le moteur, il chuchota :  
\- Je veux juste qu'on passe plus de temps tous les deux.  
\- C'est le but, chéri, souffla Richie en réponse.  
Il démarra, empêchant Eddie de répliquer.


End file.
